ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
CensoredColors
Gleekerr, aka Justin, is a member of the Our Family Is Better Than Yours! ''family. Place In The Family Tree In the family tree, Justin is the son of Shan and Thomas and the sibling of Mau. Trivia *He is known for having the most disorganized user page on the wiki. *His dream is to become a film director or scriptwriter. *He just finished high school and is headed for film school. *He has directed a short film. *His favorite film directors are Wes Anderson, Lars Von Trier, Stanley Kubrick, Quentin Tarantino, Spike Jonze and Juan Jose Campanella. *Has lived in Connecticut, USA for 4 years. *Has visited the USA (New York, Connecticut, Miami, Orlando), the Dominican Republic, Brazil, Uruguay and Aruba. *Is a part of "Team Bunnystrippers" (which are awesome btw) *Shows he loves: Game Of Thrones, Glee, The Walking Dead, American Horror Story, New Girl, Defiance, Orange Is The New Black, The Strain, Penny Dreadful, How to Get Away With Murder, The Comeback, Doctor Who, Sherlock and Shameless (usa & uk versions). *Shows he used to love: How I Met Your Mother, Revolution, Breaking Bad, Lost, Prison Break, Misfits, Skins. *Thinks Game of Thrones is the best television and fantasy series ever. *He´s gay and is on the process of coming out. *His 2012 top 10 in music: Diamonds; Little Talks; Some Nights; Pumped Up Kicks; Somebody That I Used to Know; Try; Home; Impossible (Fifth Harmony) ; Set Fire to the Rain; I Dreamed a Dream (Anne Hathaway) *His 2012 in film: Life Of Pi; Les Miserables; Django Unchained; The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey; The Cabin in The Woods; Beasts of the Southern Wild; The Dark Knight Rises; Argo; Skyfall; Silver Linings Playbook. *His 2013 top 10 in music: Hurricane (by MSMR), Strong (by London Grammar), Afterlife (by Arcade Fire), Plastic Soliders (by Portugal. The Man), Youth(by Daughter),Team (by Lorde), Tennis Court (by Lorde), Still Sane (by Lorde), Tesselate (by Alt-J), Islands (by The XX), I See Fire (by Ed Sheeran) *His 2013 in film: Her, Dallas Buyers Club, The Wolf of Wall Street, Gravity, American Hustle, Nebraska, 12 Years A Slave, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, The Conjuring. *Loves the ''Harry Potter, Lord of The Rings, Star Wars and X-Men ''film series. *He is half German , and also has Austrian and Spanish ancestry. *His favorite characters of Game of Thrones are : Arya Stark, Tyrion Lannister, Sansa Stark and Danerys Targaryen. *Likes hipster culture. *Has an ongoing Glee fanfiction, The New Touch *His favorite music artists are: Arcade Fire, The XX, Portugal. The Man, Sigur Ros, Daughter, MSMR, Alt-J, Thirty Seconds to Mars, Florence and the Machine, Of Monsters and Men, The Smashing Pumpkins, Pond, Tame Impala, Les Mentettes, Jack White, Saint Vincent, Lorde, M.I.A, Lykke Li, Sharon Van Etten and Juana Molina. *His favorite music genres are alternative rock, progressive rock, psychedelic rock and alternative pop. *Has been to Lollapalooza Argentina and saw Portugal. The Man, Capital Cities, Cage The Elephant, Julian Casablancas, Lorde, Nine Inch Nails, Arcade Fire, Savages, Vampire Weekend, Pixies and Red Hot Chili Peppers live! *His hobbies include acting and writing. *Will road trip through Europe during Winter 2015-2016 and is very excited about it. *Favorite person in the world is Tyler '''AN ANTIQUE FROM THE ORIGINAL USERS CHALLENGE: ' Dps images (37).jpg|1- September-November 2012 j.png|2- November 2012- December 2012 gollum.jpg|3- Dcember 2012- January 2013 descarga (17).jpg|4- January 2013- Febraury 2013 dp.jpg|5- Febraury 2013- April 2013 beasts.jpg|6- April 2013- May 2013 Th.jpg|7- May 2013-June 2013 ACOR.jpg|8- June 2013 dpj.jpg|9-June-August 2013 dp8.jpg|10-August 2013- January 2014 misty.jpg|11. January 2014- 1justin.jpg|12- Febraury 2014- Jared.jpg|13- March 2014 molotov jukebox.jpg|14- March 2014 arcadefire2.jpg|15- April 2014 lmfao.jpg|16- April-May 2014 pennytucky.jpg|17- June 2014 (OITNB Special) OITBB2.jpg|18- June 2014 (OITNB Special) oitb3.jpg|19- June 2014 (OITNB Special) gloria.jpg|20- June 2014 (OFIBTY Special) smflsmf.jpg|21- June 2014 (OITNB Special) amydoctor.jpg|22- June 2014 dp.jpg|23- July 2014 aw.jpg|24- July 2014 ay.jpg|25- August 2014 grouplove.jpg|26- August 2014 sharonv.jpg|27- August-September 2014 arcadefire.jpg|28- September 2014 moonrise kingdom.jpg|29- September- October 2014 shoshameless.jpg|30- December 2014 Category:Users Category:Masia Family Category:Andany Family